Jealousy
by H.dollz
Summary: When Austin is told that Dallas - the guy who has lusted after Ally, his wife for years - has contacted Ally... Well, Austin makes sure that Ally knows that she is his and his only. So much smutty goodness in this fic. Aussly.


**Jealousy**

**A/N: this is an unbelievably dirty, smutty one shot and also a product of my equally unbelievably dirty mind. That being said; read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Dallas called today."

I looked up from my guitar, turning to look at Ally instead. She was writing in her book.

I heaved a long sigh. Would he _ever_ give up?

Ally was a _married woman _for fucks sake.

He'd been chasing after her like some kind of lost puppy dog for years, and just when I'd thought he'd finally gotten the message -that Ally was over him- he calls.

Ally rolled her eyes at me, not looking up from her book. "Don't be so touchy."

"The guy who's been trying to take the love of my life away from me called today. I think I have a right to be a little 'touchy'," I scoffed.

"Dallas is a nice guy-"

"Don't you start defending him."

She sighed, put down her pen, closed her book and finally looked at me. Her perfect, dark pink lips were twisted into that pout that I knew she wore when she was annoyed.

"Dallas is - was my friend, anyway, before you scared him away. And so, yeah, maybe he had a little crush on me. So what?"

"I _told _you not to defend him. And it was much more than a 'little crush'. He tried to get you into bed with him. Several times."

"Okay, I see your point there, but I always refused, and he never physically _made _me do anything."**_  
_**

I loved Ally, of course I did, but she was much too forgiving.

"So that's what it'd take for you to admit that the guy us a complete fucking tard? For him to actually rape you?" I shuddered at my words.

Ally's lips twisted into a scowl of defiance and anger. "How could you say that? Dallas would never-"

"_Stop defending him._"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd stop being so ridiculous!"

"I think you're forgetting that he's kissed you before."

She gasped, her cheeks flushing pink. "One time, Austin! And we were both drunk off our asses, we didn't know what we were doing,"

I scoffed, "Oh, he knew what he was doing all right," I seethed at the memory. Of his hands all over Ally. _My_ Ally.

She stood up, folding her arms, folding her arms across her chest, her tits bulging over her low-cut dress as she did so. "I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you, either,"

Her breathing rate increased, and we looked at each other, both fuming.

I listened to her breathing - so fast it was nearly panting - and my thoughts drifted to the fact that that was how she sounded in other ... Less clothed situations.

Situations that had not happened for a long, long time now, what with Ally being so involved with decorating the house we'd just moved into and both of us being so involved with Team Austin's tour.

I shook my head slightly., as if trying to shake the thoughts out if my head at the same time that she shook her head at me and flounced out of the room.

"Ally, wait-" I sighed at the same time she called, "I'm not talking to you until you apologise."

I stood up and dumped my guitar on the desk, following after her, suddenly mad again.

"Are you actually telling me that I'm supposed to apologise about this?"

She didn't reply, instead bending over to get some cleaning supplies out of a cupboard.

My eyes trailed downwards, to see her asscheeks peeking out of her thong. I bit back a moan.

Trish had lately taken the liberty of changing Ally's dressing style from 'childish' to 'sexy', and she couldn't have picked a worse time to do that.

Ally was tempting enough in the flowy dresses and tight jeans she wore; I could barely keep my hands off her then.

And now she wore the shortest shortest, the tightest tops, the tiniest, laciest of dresses, not to mention her lingerie. Oh the things those scrappy pieces of fabric did to me.

The worst part was; with everything that was going at the moment, we had barely had five free minutes alone together.

Apart from now.

And Dallas was ruining that.

Even if he wasn't there, he still managed to fuck shit up.

"Ally..." I said, walking towards her. She had started to polish an already clean table. This was what she did when she was angry or nervous. She cleaned.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my chin against the top of her head. She was still as small as ever.

I heard her breath catch in her throat, but she carried on cleaning, ignoring me. Well, trying to, anyway.

I smirked. We'd see how long that would last.

I tilted my head, brushing my lips against the side of her neck, feeling her shiver as I did so. "That's ... That's not an apology,"

Well, it wasn't, but she was talking, and that was a start, right?

I started to kiss her neck roughly and she bit clamped her lips together, trying to silence the moans she didn't want me to hear.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ally?" I whispered into her ear. She leaned against me, dropping the cleaning supplies in her hands onto the floor.

"Mm-hmm..."

I turned her around to face me, crashing my lips against hers.

She had been tormenting me all these weeks that we hadn't been together. Whether on purpose or accidentally, she was doing it anyway. Sucking on the top of her pen when she couldn't think of anything to write in her songbook, biting her lip, her soft little moans that she made in her lip that made me wonder what I was dreaming about; not to mention the barely-existent clothes she now wore.

"Can you see now why there was no need for you to get so upset about the whole Dallas thing?"

She seemed to remember her reason for resisting then, and pushed me away, her eyes wide and excited.

I wrapped an arm against the back of her waist, bowing her body against mine. She gasped.

"That wasn't very nice of you Ally. In fact, you've been the opposite of nice for a long time now."

Her eyes became wider, her breathing heavier.

"Do you agree, Ally? Have you been bad?"

She shook her head. I smiled. Then I kissed her again, rougher this time.

"You wouldn't believe," I said , taking her bottom lip and biting it, "the things I've imagined doing to you each and every time you wore those frilly little dresses, the tight jeans... The shorts,"

She tried to step away from me, and I stopped her, biting down in her bottom lip again, harder this time.

My saner side told me to stop; it reminded me how delicate she was, told me that I was hurting her.

This new, animalistic side of me silenced all of that.

I pulled up her dress, sliding my hand into her panties. She tried to back away, seeming embarrassed. I held her against me, cupping her with my hand, and soon saw why.

Ally wasn't wet - she was fucking dripping.

"You fucking dirty girl," I growled, stroking her slit with my finger.

She whimpered softly, her knees buckling.

Her head was bowed, and she refused to look at me, but I felt her getting wetter every second.

"Ally," I whispered, tilting her head upwards, so she was looking looking at me. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?"

I felt her shiver. She shook her head.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ally. I'm going to have you every single way I've fantasised for the past few weeks. You're _mine, _Ally, do you understand that? Mine, and mine only."

My jeans were soaked with her juices by this point, even as she tried desperately to get away. Her big, brown eyes were wide as she stared at me with a mixture of fear and need.

"Do you know how hard it was to see all those horny boys drooling over you when we were teenagers? Especially Dallas. To know that he wanted you, that he was going to do everything in his power to fuck you? Do you know how it felt when you defended that?"

By now, Ally and I were both naked, apart from my boxers which I still wore. As I'd been talking, I'd been working. It had kind of annoyed me to see her fully clothed.

My hand was at her centre again, and I was stroking her small bundle of nerves. All of a sudden, Ally stopped trying to push me away and gasped, mouth still clamped, desperately trying to hold back her moans of pleasure.

I leaned down towards her breasts, sucking on her nipple, and teasing the other with my fingers. The shock made her let her guard down, her mouth opened, and a long, continuos stream of moans escapes her.

She tangled her fingers in my hair, silently begging me not to stop.

I pushed one finger into her wet heat, and felt her tight muscles squeeze my finger.

Suddenly, she was moaning my name, begging for more, begging me to let her come.

I pumped my finger faster inside her, using my thumb to tease her clit, sucking her nipples harder, and she came on my hand.

"Please," she gasped, kissing me again, her fingers in my hair.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Austin..." She whined, pressing herself against my shaft, which was still covered by my boxers.

She was so timid...

"Tell me what you want," I pushed her against a table, pressing my aching cock against her centre, "and you can have it."

She paused, leaning her forehead against mine. "I - I want you... Inside me,"

"Thats a vague description,"

She scowled. "You know what I mean."

"No. I don't."

My eyes were dark with lust, and she hesitated, before gulping and trying again. She seemed to have the sense not to defy me right now.

"I need your cock, Austin. I want you to fuck me senseless. And then I want you to fucking do it again. She pressed against the throbbing bulge in my boxers. "Please, Austin. I need you,"

Fuck.

Ally was cussing.

Ally was begging me to fuck her.

It didn't get sexier than that.

I needed her, too. So badly that it hurt.

I was kissing her again, and she was kissing me back with just as much passion, if not more.

I stroked my finger against her clit again. "Poor Ally," I murmured, "you're so swollen... Does it hurt?" She nodded and a small mewling sound came from her throat. With a flick of her wrist, my boxers were on the floor and I was filling her.

I waited for a few seconds, letting her adjust. She pushed her hips against me, and I pulled out, thrusting into her again.

Only seconds later, I felt her clench around me, and, with a scream, she found her release, but I didn't stop.

I could feel her walls tightening around me even more as she became close again, and she clenched her teeth together, trying to stop herself from coming again; probably remembering that she was supposed to be mad at me.

Her defiance didn't last much longer, I leaned down, biting down hard on her collarbone. She gasped, and I felt her nails on my back as she came around me, moaning out my name.

It wasn't enough. I wanted her to know - to never forget - that she was mine.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs, positioning her in front of the huge mirror in front of our bed.

"I want to watch you while you scream for me," I whispered, "I want you to watch me fucking you. I want you to scream that you're mine." She was on her hands and knees on the bed, watching me in the mirror.

"Are you going to scream for me, Ally?"

She shook her head 'no', defiant again.

I moved behind her and slapped her ass; enough to sting, but not enough to seriously hurt her.

"Maybe I should rephrase," I suggested as her breaths became heavier. You _are _going to scream for me. Do you understand?"

She didn't respond, and watched through the mirror and thrust into her again. She cried out my name, her mouth opening, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes," I ordered, thrusting into her again. Her eyes flicked open, and she watched the mirror obediently.

I stopped suddenly, nibbling along her ear lobe. "Are you going to scream for me, baby?"

She gasped, pushing herself against me, trying to get herself off. She eventually gave up, and whimpered, "Yes,"

My vision was clouded by anger then; as I remembered that son of a bitch kissing her while she was drunk.

Today I'd make her forget all about him. I'd make sure that the only thing left in her mind was my name, and how I felt inside her.

Id make her scream my name and know that she'd never scream like this for anybody else.

"Scream for me, Ally," I told her. "Scream for me and I'll give you what you need."

She looked at me, her eyes clouded with lust, and moaned my name breathlessly.

It wasn't enough. I rubbed her clit. "Scream, Ally,"

She arched into me, screaming my name, and I thrust into her harder than before. she fell to pieces, milking me, screaming, shaking, clenching around me again. Her self control was in shreds. I loved that I could do this to her so easily. That I was the only one who would ever have her like this.

"That's right, come for me, Ally. Tell me Im the only one you'll ever come for.

Her tired pants quickened. "Only... you," She gasped. "Austin!" She cried out as she came again.

I followed after her, moaning her name.

"You know..." She said, after a few minutes when our breathing had slowed, "you didn't apologise."

I looked at her. You want me to apologise for loving you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "But if this is how you get when you're jealous... Ill have to get you jealous more often."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't advise it," I warned her, "I could be a lot worse,"

She shivered.

I laughed.

* * *

**I did tell you to read at your own risk.**

**You were warned!**

**So... Yeah.**

**Tell me your opinion?**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
